You're my best friend
by MitDemHerz
Summary: Mercedes Hall and Sam Winchester met their senior year of high school. What started out as friendship between 2 misunderstood teenagers turned more complex. They went their separate ways after graduation. After losing Jess, Sam joined Dean on the hunt again, Sam and Mercedes meet years later in New Orleans. Their relationship picked back up, but there are dangerous consequences.
1. Prologue

_**This is the first fic I've written in a while, and the first I've posted on this site in even longer. I've been battling off writer's block for a few years now, so this is the first successful attempt I've had at writing in a while. I'm not expecting this to be my best work, and I know I can do better. So that said, thanks for any feedback. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Same old disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Mercedes. The rest, not mine.**_

_This story is somewhat inspired by the song by Queen. _

* * *

Don't ever fall in love with your best friend. Ever. Don't believe the fairytales about him being the best for you because he knows you better than anyone else. Falling for my best friend was the biggest mistake I could ever have made. I gave so many years of my life to a one-sided relationship, and got very little in return. I had plenty of nights where I laid in bed awake, some nights I even cried myself to sleep, part out of worry, and part out of frustration. I knew we would never have a 'normal' relationship, even as friends, but silly me got carried away. I thought too much with my heart, not with my head, and it probably put me through more heartache than necessary.

But, the hell of it all is, I would do it all over again. He means more to me than anyone else ever could. I'd go through the gates of Hell and back for him (and with him, well, that almost ended up being literal), I'd give him anything he ever asked for, be anything he ever needed, and I wouldn't think twice. If it meant seeing him smile, and being lucky enough even for a hug and a thank you, I'd do it. He was…it. No one could ever compare. He was there for me when I needed someone. He made me laugh. He _got it._ And, I like to think I did the same for him. We were 2 of a kind.

Somewhere along the line, romance, hormones, and whatever else entered the picture. That's when it started to get complicated. Not bad…I mean…no one did anything wrong…just…it got weird. Just when you think you have someone figured out, things go turn themselves on end. Isn't that awesome?

No matter how complex things get, I can't ever bring myself to be angry at him, or hate him, or wish anything horrible on him (but even if I could, he wouldn't need it. Bad stuff seemed to find him eventually). I still loved him with everything I had. He was still the one person I could just look at, and everything would be ok. I couldn't stay mad at him, even if he was an annoying pain in the ass most of the time (I say that in the most loving way that can be said). I guess they're right when they say love conquers all.

So a high school diploma, college degree, teaching career and a few other surprises later here we are. I guess I realized a long time ago we weren't going to have anything 'normal' about our relationship…whatever the hell it ended up being. But I never saw this coming. I don't think anyone could. Anyone but him. Live his kind of life, and you would've seen it coming too. I know that now, too little too late. But I have my reasons for saying, don't fall in love with your best 't ever fall in love with your best friend. Ever. Don't believe the fairytales about him being the best for you because he knows you better than anyone else. Falling for my best friend was the biggest mistake I could ever have made. I gave so many years of my life to a one-sided relationship, and got very little in return. I had plenty of nights where I laid in bed awake, some nights I even cried myself to sleep, part out of worry, and part out of frustration. I knew we would never have a 'normal' relationship, even as friends, but silly me got carried away. I thought too much with my heart, not with my head, and it probably put me through more heartache than necessary.

But, the hell of it all is, I would do it all over again. He means more to me than anyone else ever could. I'd go through the gates of Hell and back for him (and with him, well, that almost ended up being literal), I'd give him anything he ever asked for, be anything he ever needed, and I wouldn't think twice. If it meant seeing him smile, and being lucky enough even for a hug and a thank you, I'd do it. He was…it. No one could ever compare. He was there for me when I needed someone. He made me laugh. He _got it._ And, I like to think I did the same for him. We were 2 of a kind.

Somewhere along the line, romance, hormones, and whatever else entered the picture. That's when it started to get complicated. Not bad…I mean…no one did anything wrong…just…it got weird. Just when you think you have someone figured out, things go turn themselves on end. Isn't that awesome?

No matter how complex things get, I can't ever bring myself to be angry at him, or hate him, or wish anything horrible on him (but even if I could, he wouldn't need it. Bad stuff seemed to find him eventually). I still loved him with everything I had. He was still the one person I could just look at, and everything would be ok. I couldn't stay mad at him, even if he was an annoying pain in the ass most of the time (I say that in the most loving way that can be said). I guess they're right when they say love conquers all.

So a high school diploma, college degree, teaching career and a few other surprises later here we are. I guess I realized a long time ago we weren't going to have anything 'normal' about our relationship…whatever the hell it ended up being. But I never saw this coming. I don't think anyone could. Anyone but him. Live his kind of life, and you would've seen it coming too. I know that now, too little too late. But I have my reasons for saying, don't fall in love with your best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**_August 2000_**

First day of my last year of high school. I thought this day would NEVER get here. Damn public school, and their bullshit standards. I was ready to be out of here and get on with my life. I was ready for college, and to study things that interested me, and not what some stupid politician in a cheap suit said I SHOULD study. God, I was bored already.

I sat in my first period French class doodling in the notebook I had been using since Freshman year. My teacher always said take notes, but I never did, and I was one of her top students. So the notebook served mostly to keep my attention from wondering too far during class.

The moment I happened to look up from my notebook, he walked in. I was surprised; mostly as this was a 4th year class, and I was positive he was a new student. I knew all the other students in the French classes here. We'd been in class together all 4 years. I smiled. I was always a fan of meeting new people. Even better, he sat in the empty desk next to me in the back of the class.

Once the class got settled in, my teacher took morning roll. I zoned out until I heard my name called.

"Mercedes Hall."

"Here."

My mind wandered again, thinking about nothing in particular as I waited on the class to get started.

I guess I should tell you something about me. You got the name, so we can skip that pleasantry. And you know where I'm at in school. So we have that covered. Now that I think of it, there's not much else to tell. I live in your average Midwestern town, bit of a loner, a younger brother, and that's that. I grew up with a mom who stayed home, and a dad who worked outside of the house. We don't have much, but what we have is enough. I want to go off to LSU next year and get my Bachelor's in French. I love music and I love reading. I don't think my looks stand out too much: Average height, average weight—curves where girls should have them, but nothing special—wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and well, that's about it. Like I said, normal.

Ok, not as normal as I let on. My mom passed a few years ago, and every night I put up with a racket every night from my dad. Sometimes he got a bit physical, mostly it was just him coming home and throwing tantrums about how we ruined his life. He could've been so great, and so wonderful, but instead he 'sold out' and here we are now. Mostly, he took it out on me, or at the very least, I heard the endless ranting. But then my dad would turn around, and expect me to be his best friend and companion and support him through everything (it got more weird than I liked admitting). My brother, on the other hand…my dad groomed him to be his best friend. My dad could do no wrong in my brother's eyes. The only difference was, at least I still loved my brother. I didn't blame him or get mad at him, I just had a hell of a time putting up with what was going on at home.

"Sam Winchester."

"Here."

Hearing the new kid's name got my attention and brought me back to reality. Probably a good thing. If I got thinking too much about what my home life was like, I'd be in a funk the rest of the day. I had gotten out of the house with relatively few scrapes this morning, so I wanted to keep it that way.

I watched him for a second, trying to figure him out. He kept his head down, like he was hiding, and he had a rugged country boy look to him: flannel shirt, jeans, work boots, pretty standard issue. But his demeanor spoke otherwise. He seemed the nerdy bookish type. I liked that.

I must have been staring, as he looked over at me, a bit annoyed.

"What?"

"Oh um…sorry," I said, "I um…my name's Mercedes."

"Sam," he said, his tone a bit annoyed but a bit pleased at the same time.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," he answered.

"Mademoiselle Hall," my teacher's voice interrupted us. She asked me in French if there was something I wanted to share with the class. Of course there wasn't, I answered, and sunk down in my chair.

During class, we were assigned to work with a partner a few times. I ended up getting paired with Sam for the day. We got through our exercises, and used the few extra minutes to talk.

"So, you're new here?" I asked him", and used the few extra minutes to talk.

I ended up getting paired with Sam for the day. We got through e wasn'ue..

"Yep."

"Did you just move to town?"

He nodded his head.

"Been here long?"

"No."

"You're a senior then too, like me?"

"Yep."

"Do you have the capacity to answer questions with more than one word or gesture?"

That did it. He smiled a bit, and started to relax.

"I do, I just…I'm not good at meeting new people. I try not to get too close."

"Hey we're in the same boat there. Well, kind of. I've known most of these people since middle school, and they don't want anything to do with me."

"Why's that?"

"I'm too weird, I guess. Been called a freak more times than I'd like to admit."

"That makes 2 of us."

"You too?"

"All the time."

"You don't seem like a freak to me. I think you're pretty cool. I mean in just a few minutes I've known you."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, not at all. You're different. And I'm a big fan of different."

"Maybe we will get along well after all," he answered as our teacher called us back to class time.

Class ended a few minutes later and the bell rang. We packed our thing up, and headed out the door.

"Which lunch period do you have?" I asked him.

"Um, let me check," he pulled his schedule card out of his pocket, "Lunch C…whatever that means."

"Oh great! So do I!" I smiled. I usually eat alone in the auxiliary lunch room. You can join me if you want."

"Sure, that sounds good to me," he answered.

"Awesome. I'll wait for you there."

"Great," he said, smiling, "thank so much for being so cool. I mean…well I'm not used to people just being nice."

"Had to happen sometime," I said. Sam smiled.

"See you at lunch then?" He asked.

"See you then," I answered and we headed off to our next class.


	3. Chapter 2

_I wrote this chapter so long, as I don't want to spend more time than necessary on the high school phase of their relationship and just hit the high points. So hopefully the long chapter is enjoyable. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I got my lunch quickly, and sat at my normal lunch table. For once, I wasn't dreading lunch. It was a nice feeling. Freshman and Sophomore years had been rough, but then last year, people finally left me alone. So far, so good this year.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Sam said, sitting down across from me. "Line was crazy long."

"Oh it's fine," I replied. "How's your day been?"

"Pretty good," he answered. "English was boring, and I hate math. I'm hoping Chemistry will be better."

"Don't count on it. This school is pretty lame."

"Oh I've been to some bad schools, I think I can handle it."

"You moved around a lot?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Lucky," I said, "my sorry ass has been stuck in this shit town for way too long."

"And I'd say the same about you," he said, "er, I mean that you're lucky. I want somewhere to call home."

"Military family?"

"In a way, yeah, I guess."

"In a way? What's that mean?"

"Nevermind, forget about it," Sam said. I shrugged and dropped the matter.

"So what else is there to Sam Winchester?" I asked. He smiled a crooked smile, and shrugged.

"I dunno really…I'm not that interesting."

"Oh sure you are," I said, "everyone has a story."

"Yeah well, mine kinda sucks," he answered. I smiled a bit.

"Yours and mine both."

"I doubt that," he replied.

"Now, now, no turning the tables on me," I said, "I asked first…"

"Alright, fine…but there's still not much to say."

"Try me."

Sam sat back and sighed. The look on his face told me he was searching for the words to explain what he had to say.

"My mom was murdered when I was a baby…in my nursery. Then whoever did it set the house on fire. At least, that's the story I was always told. We left soon after; my dad took us—my older brother and I—all over the country trying to hunt down whoever got my mom. The police called it a freak accident, but my dad never believed it. So he used his Marines training, raised us like soldiers, and we've spent our whole lives trying to figure this out."

"Whoa…" I said, "that's pretty heavy."

"Sorry," Sam said, "I…I've never actually told anyone that much before. We're always moving around. You don't know how hard I had to try and convince my dad to let me stay at one school for my senior year."

"You guys are still searching?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Why so?"

"Things…came up along the way. Other problems, people needed help."

"So you guys are a bunch of vigilantes?"

"You can say that I guess," Sam smiled a bit, "no one's ever said it quite like that before. Usually I just wish I could live a normal life"

"I get what you mean though…I mean your mom and a normal life. I wasn't a baby, but my mom passed away a few years ago. Ever since, it's been chaos at home with my dad and brother."

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "I didn't bring bad memories up did I?"

"No, actually it's nice knowing there's someone who has as many mommy and daddy issues as I do."

"Tell me about it," Sam said, "seems I always come in second to my brother."

"Right? Wait until you're the oldest daughter. I'm apparently the apple of my dad's eye, but my brother's really the favorite."

"Sounds like my brother. He's the good soldier, I'm the bad kid for wanting to go to college."

"Seriously? That's lame."

"I wish my dad saw it your way."

"Well, everyone has their own goals and whatever for their lives. Parents shouldn't push themselves on their kids. If you wanna go to college, then go. Most parents would be proud."

"Normal parents maybe," Sam said, half joking. I smiled a bit.

"I think it's a good goal, for what it's worth," I said, "what do you want to study?"

"Law," Sam answered, not missing a beat.

"Because of your mom's case?"

"Yeah, well, kind of…that and I want to be able to help people in the system. Don't get me wrong, sometimes you do have to go outside of that, but so many people don't know what to do or where to start, and I figure it's another way to help those who have to rely on the courts. Not everyone can just pick up and go like we did."

"Good enough reason if you ask me," I replied.

"What about you?"

"I'm waiting to hear from LSU about my application," I said, "I want to be a French teacher. Not as exciting as what you want, but I love the language, and I feel like teaching would let me experience the language the way I enjoy, and can help other kids enjoy it too. French gets such a bad rep for being a hard language, but it's a fun language I think. And it's about the only thing I'm any good at."

"Oh I doubt that," Sam said, "You seem like you're smart, and you enjoy it at least." I nodded.

"I do love it. It's a bit idealistic I guess, but there's a lot of things I'd like to use the language to do. Once you get out of the US, it's got a lot more practical uses. Just, getting there is hard."

"I'm sure you'll make it," Sam said, smiling. I smiled back.

The end of the period bell interrupted us. I realized neither of us really ate anything, but that's alright. It was fun talking with Sam and getting to know him.

"So…one more class…" I said, picking up my things.

"Yep," Sam replied, doing the same. "Hey I um…you don't have any plans tonight do you?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Want to come over? Dad set me up with an apartment. He doesn't live there, but it's home for now. Figured we could work on our French homework together?"

"Sure, why not," I said, "gives me a chance to avoid the verbal barrage I get from my dad for a few more hours."

"Sure it won't get you in trouble?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'd be in trouble no matter what I do," I answered, "so may as well actually do something."

"Alright, you have a point," Sam said. "Meet me by the flagpole?"

"Sure," I said.

"Great, see you then!" he said, throwing his lunch away.

"See you then!" I said, doing the same. "Have fun in your last class!"

"You too!" he said, and we went our separate ways.

My last class, Government and Economics, took FOREVER to go by. Such is life when you're looking forward to something. But it was nice to finally have someone who wanted to spend time with me. I all but jumped out of my seat when the last bell rang and raced for the main entrance.

Sam was already waiting when I got there, staring off absent mindedly while he waited. I snuck up behind him, and poked him.

"Boo!" I said when I did. He jumped and whirled around.

"Holy shit," he said, catching his breath. "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, sorry, I won't," I said.

"Good," he replied. "I usually assume the worst when that happens, and it's not good…well not for you at least."

"Gotcha," I said. "So…ready to get out of here?"

"If you are," Sam said.

His apartment was apparently close to the school, so we walked there. I figured I could come get my car later. Walking gave us an excuse to talk more, and I liked that.

When we got to his place, we got settled in, made pizza for dinner, and had a really good evening. We worked on our French homework together, and helped each other on our homework for other classes where we could. I was there most of the night, carrying on, laughing, and having a good time. Sam was the first friend I had in a long time, and the first person I felt that got me in even longer. It felt good to not be the weirdo for once, and even if I was, I had someone who was just as much of a weirdo as me to make me feel better. It almost felt like Sam and I had always known each other, and that was a great feeling.

At about 9, there was a phone call. Sam's dad. Sam didn't seem too happy about the call, but he didn't overreact or anything. He just got a lot more somber, and used the phrase 'yes sir' liberally. I didn't like the change I saw, but everything he had told me, it fit.

"You better go home," Sam said, after hanging up. The brooding, quiet Sam didn't go away after hanging up. In fact, I think it got worse.

"What?" I said.

"Just…go home. It'll be better if you do."

I wasn't sure I got what he meant, but as it was late, and the last thing I needed was my dad throwing a tantrum because I was out all night, I picked up my things.

"Will you walk me to the school?" I asked. Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"Probably not a good idea to let you walk alone." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…?"

"Never mind, just…sure I'll walk with you," He said.

"Ok," I answered, pulling my bag onto my shoulders.

We walked out the door, and Sam was still in a funk. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to accidentally set him off either. He looked like he could burst at any moment.

"Oh what the hell," he said, saying that to no one in particular, "You remember how I mentioned being from a sort of military family?"

"Yeah…" I answered, waiting to see what he was getting at.

"We are…but I mean, it's not the normal kind of thing. All those old horror stories? Werewolves, vampires, ghouls, demons, things that go bump in the night…they're real…all of it. And we fight them. Well Dad and Dean—my brother—do. I do, sometimes, when it's summer and I don't have to be shipped from school to school. But I'm sick of it. I hate it. I want a normal life. I want to go to college, and get a job, and be boring for once in my life. I want to be like everyone else, and not this…freak."

I had no idea how to take all of that.

"You…you…huh?" I looked at him, trying to follow where he was going.

"Alright, go for it."

"Go for what?"

"Tell me I'm insane, and that I need to be locked up, and I'm just trying to get in your pants—"

"Whoa, slow down," I said, "First off, if you were gonna try to get in my pants you would've done it by now. Secondly, I've always kinda believed in that stuff anyway. Well the possibility. There are so many stories all over the world about it that I wonder, so I don't care. Thirdly, BREATHE!"

Sam smiled a bit at my reaction.

"You took that better than I hoped," he said. I shrugged.

"There's probably a bunch of shit out there people don't know about," I said, "doesn't mean it isn't real. Just means I haven't seen it."

"I guess you're right," Sam said, "and…well I wanted to tell you because, if we're friends, I think you should know. My dad would kill me, but I don't care. The official story is he sells things. Just things. No one knows what he sells. Just that he does."

"Sounds like a scam artist or a drug cartel to me," I joked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He said, "if I didn't like you, I'd have something to say about it."

"But you DO like me!" I exclaimed. "Let me guess…it's the boobs."

Sam started laughing. I smiled a bit.

"Yes Mercedes, it's the boobs," he joked back.

"It's always the boobs…they're fantastic."

"I'm stopping the conversation here, before it gets too weird," he said playfully. I giggled.

"Alright, fine," I said, feigning annoyance.

We got back to the school, and I picked up my car just before it could be towed. A few more minutes late, and I would have been in trouble.

"Need a ride back home?" I offered as I got in.

"No, I should be ok," he said.

"Alright. Well, if you ever do, let me know. It's not a bother."

"Maybe when it's colder out," Sam said.

"Fair enough," I answered. "See you in class tomorrow Sam."

"See you tomorrow, Mercedes," He said. I smiled at him as I turned my car over, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

****_Here comes the rating. Sorry it took me a while to get this finished. It too more to write out than I thought, but now there's some fun bits to the story._

_Oh and, I guess I oughta say: Comments and feedback make my day!_

* * *

**_Christmas Break_**

The first semester flew by. Sam and I got to be really close. Best friends, confidants…everything really. We were together almost all the time, be it studying after school (yes, I do mean actual STUDYING…with textbooks and notes), going out on weekends and having fun, or trying to send out whatever we could for scholarships and grants into college. We both got into our schools of choice—Stamford and LSU—but now paying for it was the hard part. I had managed to get a seasonal job for the holidays to save money, and they said they would call me back for the summer. So I started working after school in October at a clothing store in the mall, and put every paycheck (minus money for gas) in the bank. They were tiny paychecks, but I kept reminding myself it was my ticket to something better. And, as soon as I was off work, I was over at Sam's for the evening. I even had the chance to meet his older brother, Dean. Once the semester ended, I was over at his place all the time, except to sleep.

My dad hated that I spent so much time with a guy, at his place, but having turned 18 in November, and having my own job and car, I didn't care anymore. It was only a matter of months until I got out of this shithole town. For good.

But, I have to be honest: I had fallen for Sam over the last few months. I didn't dare tell him; I didn't want to lose the first friend I'd had in ages, just because I wanted him to kiss me. I couldn't help myself. I was in love with him. He was cute, obviously, but he was smart, and sweet, and he got me. I couldn't be with him enough, it felt like. I didn't feel like myself, until he was there. It was then that everything felt right. I had to take what I could get though, and friendship was what I had. It would have to do.

My dad (begrudgingly) let Sam hang out with us for Christmas, as I didn't want him to be alone. We put up with it as long as we could, before I had to take Sam home that night. But, once we got out of the house, we had a good night. We even got each other gifts, which I was excited about, but I told Sam we would exchange gifts at his apartment, not my dad's house. I didn't want Dad to ruin it.

It had been snowing all day, but it was that quiet, peaceful snow that piled up on the ground and sparkled in the sunlight. As the sun went down and was replaced by the moon, it glowed silver. We were admiring it as we headed to his apartment.

We got to the building and hurried inside. I made sure I grabbed his gift off of the car seat before running inside. His apartment was warm and cozy, like normal. He helped me get my coat off, and even offered to make hot chocolate. I smiled at the gesture, and told him that would be nice. I got comfy while he went to the kitchen.

Sam had set up a small tree, and a few small boxes were sitting under it. One was labeled "To: Dean" then next was "To: Dad" and the last said "To: Mercedes."

"What'd you get your dad and brother?" I asked.

"Dad needs a new wallet and refuses to buy himself one, and Dean, I got a new bowie knife."

"Awesome," I said.

"You saw your gift too, right?"

"Of course I did," I said. He smiled as he carried the mugs into the room. I took mine happily, and took a drink, enjoying the moment. Sam did the same.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" he said, sitting next to me.

"Well, if I can open it," I said.

"Of course you can," He said. I smiled, squealed a bit, and went to open the box excitedly.

It was a small black jewelry box. I opened it up, finding a beautiful pearl, with a silver bracket holding it on to a small, thin, silver chain. My jaw dropped. It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"Sam…you shouldn't have…I mean…"

"Mercedes, don't argue," he said, smiling, "I saw it and thought of you. So I got it. End of story."

"Help me put it on?" I asked.

"Sure," He said, taking the box from me. He took the necklace out, and latched it around my neck.

"I gotta go look!" I said excitedly. I got up and rushed to the bathroom to check out the necklace. It was absolutely beautiful. I think it was the nicest thing anyone had ever given me. I came back out, smiling.

"You totally outdid yourself, Sam," I said. He smiled.

"Glad you like it," he answered as I sat down next to him.

"Now, open yours," I said, and handed him his present.

He tore it open, revealing a stack of books that, to most people, would look boring, but I had figured would be useful to Sam: Kant, Paine, Hegel, Mill, and Locke. I had spent forever at the bookstore in the mall I worked at, looking for books that might come in useful. Bless the sales clerk who stood with me for half an hour to pinpoint these books. She even suggested ordering some in, but I figured 5 was enough.

"I thought you could use these for school next year," I said, "get a jumpstart on your reading."

"Mercedes, this is great!" he said, "thank you. Seriously, these are awesome."

He went to hug me, and I hugged him back, equally as happy.

"I'm glad you like them," I said.

"And I'm glad you liked yours."

"This really has been a great evening."

"It has," Sam answered.

He reached over and held my hand. My heart caught in my throat when he did. I had no idea he felt this way about me. I mean, we had spent a lot of time together, but he had always just been friendly. This was unexpected, but not unwelcomed.

"Mercedes, I…I have something to tell you," he said. I bit my lip nervously.

"Wh-what is it?"

"I…um…I…crap this is hard to say," He said, smiling nervously and trying to get his composure, "I've come to care a lot about you. You're the only person I feel like myself around. I've fallen for you."

"I…Sam…I…had no idea…" I stumbled over my words.

"I tried to stay friendly, but tonight, it just seemed like I should tell you. I've gone crazy, trying to hold it in."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Honestly? I was afraid you'd reject me." I laughed nervously.

"Reject you? Sam, I fell for you a long time ago. I just…I was afraid I'd scare you off."

"Guess we were both wrong," he answered.

He leaned in closer, his face inching near to mine as he placed his free hand on my cheek. My heart was racing, and I held his hand tighter. I swear he could hear my heart thudding in my chest, it was beating so hard. I could feel the warmth radiating from him as he leaned in closer to me. I closed my eyes, anticipating what came next.

…The damn phone rang.

"Seriously?" Sam blurted out as the moment was ruined. He got up and answered his phone. "Hello?"

Ended up being Dean. Apparently he could make it in for a bit this evening, but dad was nowhere to be found.

"Guess I should be heading home," I said, "let you have time with Dean."

"No, stay, it'll be fun," Sam replied. I shook my head.

"You never have time with him, not to mention my dad will be going crazy anyway. I still have to put up with him for 9 more months."

"Fair enough," Sam said.

"Walk me to my car?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

We got up, and he helped me get my coat on. I stuffed the necklace box in my coat pocket, and we walked down to my car.

"See you again for New Year's?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"Be here as soon as you get off work," he said.

"I will, I promise," I answered.

Sam pulled me into a hug, and I rested my head on his chest. I sighed happily, just holding him for a moment and enjoying it.

"You're crazy coming out here without a coat," I said.

"I haven't even thought about it," Sam replied. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok you're bordering on cheesy now," I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, alright," He said, pulling away. "I'll see you on New Year's Eve."

"I'll see you then," I said, getting into my car. I buckled in and turned it over before I shut the door. "Thanks again for tonight, Sam."

"You're welcome," he said, "Now get out of here before I change my mind and kidnap you for the night."

"Fine," I said, smiling. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," he said, and shut my car door. I cranked the heat, put the car in reverse, and pulled out to head home for the night.

New Year's Eve couldn't get here fast enough. The first few days after Christmas were a madhouse as bad as leading up to Christmas. People were using giftcards, and making returns, and I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

When the mall closed at 7, we had the store cleaned and ready to go, right on time. The manager locked up, and we all walked out together, talking about our plans for that evening. I couldn't wait to get to Sam's for the evening. My dad and brother would be too busy goofing off to care that I wasn't home.

I got to Sam's at about 7:20. He opened the door before I could knock. I smiled.

"Not looking forward to tonight, are we?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, not at all," he replied.

I stepped inside and took my coat off. Sam hung it up for me as I took my shoes off and got comfortable.

I had begged Sam to watch "When Harry Met Sally" with me tonight, before we watched the ball drop at midnight. I thought it was a good movie for the holiday and it's one of my favorites, period. Sam agreed as long as the next movie was his choice. Fair enough, right?

We made popcorn, and Sam got the movie going. We cuddled up on the couch under a pile of blankets, and watched the movie. Sam held me through the whole movie, of course moving occasionally to get comfortable. It felt nice, too, being in his arms. I felt safe, and warm. I felt like I belonged there. He occasionally nuzzled me, just to get my attention. We took things slow, for the most part. At least during the movie we did. My movie ended by a bit before 10, and Sam decided to put one of his movies on. He went the complete opposite end of the spectrum with "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas." I didn't mind though, it was a pretty awesome movie. Very trippy, but good.

We barely finished the movie in time. It was 11:53 when it ended. We turned on Dick Clark's countdown, and waited the last few minutes until midnight.

"You know, they say that you're supposed to share a kiss at midnight," Sam said about a minute before the ball was supposed to drop.

"Really now?" I said, looking up at him. He was smiling down at me and started stroking my cheek. I nuzzled his hand and sighed contentedly.

"I was hoping we could finish what we started on Christmas," He said. I felt my face grow a bit warmer.

"I wouldn't mind," I said, smiling. He smiled back. I bit my lip a bit nervous. I had never been kissed before.

"Thirty seconds until the new year!" We heard announced from the TV. We watched intently as the countdown continued. I had butterflies in my stomach; the anticipation was killing me. 10,9,8…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The TV shouted.

"Happy New Year, Mercedes," Sam said.

"Happy New Year, Sam," I answered. He leaned in and this time, succeeded in kissing me.

His lips were soft and warm against my own. He kissed me gently, and I was sure if I was standing, my knees would give out right about now. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he pulled me close, and rubbed my back. I sighed into the kiss, and he deepened it. I followed his lead. He nipped my lips, begging for access and I let him. He massaged my tongue with his, causing me to melt even more. I moaned softly into the kiss. He took the encouragement, and started kissing down my neck.

"Sam…" I gasped, feeling like the room was spinning as he grew more courageous. He pulled me into his lap before he stopped.

"Sorry…I mean…I got carried away."

"No, it's fine," I said. "I mean, I was liking what you were doing."

Sam smiled at my reply.

"Do you want to go further?" he asked. "I'm not pushing you too fast?"

"No not at all," I said, "I'll tell you if it's too much."

"Fair enough," Sam said, and kissed me again.

It was more heated this time, like he needed me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and tried to keep up. I straddled his lap, and kept kissing him. He ran his hands over my legs, and then tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I knew he wanted more, but he wouldn't go with it until I gave him permission. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I smiled, nodded, and pulled my shirt over my head. Fortunately I wore one of the cuter bras I had: black satin and lace (it's hard being a 36D, and finding something that's cute, and not just industrial strength). I could get away with it, as most of my wardrobe was black. But this was my favorite, and, ok I admit it, I was hoping. Sam seemed to approve.

"Just asking for trouble, wearing that," he said. I giggled nervously.

"I don't hear you complaining," I answered. He smiled.

"Not in the least."

He leaned in and kissed my neck, working his way down. A small moan escaped my lips as I felt his lips flutter across my collar bone and down my chest. I clutched at his shirt, but my hands were shaking nervously. I fumbled to unbutton it and push it off his shoulders, wanting to feel his warm skin against my own. His hands traced their way up my back and he tried to unhook my bra.

When the latch on my bra had been released, I caught myself gasping in anticipation. I rocked my hips against Sam's, and despite the fact we were both still wearing pants, I could feel him getting hard. Grinding against his length sent a wave of pleasure through me and I buried my face in his neck, gasping as my breath grew short. He moans softly in my ear, tugged my bra from my shoulders, and tossed it on the floor near his shirt. Despite being fuller figured, his hands cupped my breasts perfectly. I pressed against his hands, and nipped at his neck. He arched against me, pushing me back enough that he could lean in and kiss his way further down my chest.

I was shivering in anticipation as he closed his mouth over one of my nipples. I felt it grow hard under his tongue as her swirled it around. He was still massaging my other tit, pinching and teasing that nipple, causing it to grow hard as well. Another moan escaped my lips, and I started grinding harder against him. I gripped his back, digging my nails into his skin. I heard him gasp in response, and I assumed it was a good thing. I drug my nails down his back, causing him to moan louder.

"God…Sam…" I managed to gasp out, "this feels so good!" He pulled his mouth off of me, and looked up at me.

"I figured," he said with a playful smile on his face, "the cute little noises you're making are encouraging."

I groaned again. He said nothing else in return, but kissed across my chest, and started sucking on my other nipple, doing the same as he had before. This time he tugged at my nipple with my teeth, sending a mix of pain and pleasure through my body. I couldn't help myself, and got louder with everything he did to me. He definitely liked it, as he did it again, and pinched my other one even harder, adding a small twist a well. I arched up harder to his mouth, hoping for more. I had never been kissed before tonight, nevertheless getting to second base. I was having a hard time containing myself. The pleasure mounting in my body was making it hard to think straight. All I could think about was that I wanted more.

I started grinding harder against Sam, getting myself off on the sensation of the pressure from my pants, and the thickness that I could tell wanted out of his. Sam arched up, making the sensations even stronger and I gasped out.

"Sam…I need more!"

He pulled off of me again and looked up at me.

"That much, tonight?" he said, "Are you sure?"

I looked down at him. He was right. It was a lot, and fast, but…I needed release. He did too, from what I could tell.

"We don't have to go all the way just yet but…please Sam…we can find some other way."

"You're sure?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I am…I mean…I've never done this before but, it feels amazing, and it feels right with you," I said.

"If you feel that way, then get up," he said. I did as he said, and he got up as well. He took my hand, and led me back to the bedroom.

When we got in, he shut the door and made sure the blinds were closed before taking me into his arms again and kissing me. I pressed against him, feeling myself melt into him. He slowly lowered himself to the bed, taking me with him. He shifted me on my back, and started undoing my jeans. I arched my hips up, making it easier to get them off, and he tossed them to the floor. He started rubbing my entrance through my panties, which were a black satin that matched my bra, which caused me to moan and grind against his hand. He nipped my lip as he kissed me.

"You're dripping wet, Mercedes," he said in a low, seductive tone. I arched up harder against him.

"I-I know," I said, barely able to speak, I was so wound up, "d-do you blame me?"

"Not at all," He said, "but it looks like I need to take care of it, since it is my fault."

He pulled my panties down to my knees and I kicked them the rest of the way off. He slid hi fingers up my entrance again, teasing me, before shoving them deep inside of me.

I screamed out, pleasure searing through my body as I looked up at Sam. He thrust his fingers hard and fast, scissoring them to make it feel any better. I thrust my hips with his hand, tightening myself as I did. Sam leaned in and kissed me hard, muffling any moans or screams that escaped. My body was shaking already, and it was all I had to not let myself finish yet. I wanted to enjoy as much as I could.

He added another finger, stretching me more and intensifying everything that he did. I thrust faster, and held on to Sam. He started rubbing my clit with his thumb and I broke the kiss.

"More! Oh god please! Harder!"

It was getting even more difficult to hold out. I moaned loudly, and looked up at Sam. He seemed to be getting off on what was going on. I reached up and massaged my own tits, letting him focus on pleasuring me.

"Mercedes…god that's hot to watch," he said. I looked up at him.

"It is?"

"Keep doing it," he replied.

I pinched my nipples, twisting them in time with Sam's rhythm. He pressed down harder on my clit, causing me to scream out again. The ecstasy I was feeling was building between my hips. I arched up, grinding harder and clenching down on his fingers. I tugged at my nipples, bringing myself even more pleasure, and moaned loudly.

"Sam…oh god! I'm getting close!" I said. He shoved his fingers deeper, and whispered in my ear.

"Do it Mercedes. I want to watch you cum."

That was all it took to end me over the edge. I arched up, and screamed out as I felt my orgasm shoot through my body. I writhed in pleasure as I felt myself gush all over Sam's hand, and swore I even heard him moan at the sensation. When I finished, I collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god," was all I could manage to say. Sam pulled his fingers out of me, and licked them clean. I bit my lip as I watched him. He seemed to get off on it, which was a thrill for me.

"How do you feel?" he asked after he was done.

"Better than I think I ever have," I replied. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Good," he said after the kiss, "it was fun watching you react."

"Was it?"

"You have a beautiful body Mercedes, and the way you react to being pleasured is hot," he said. I felt my face flush. Like I said, I had a cup size to brag about, and at a size 12, I was pretty curvy, maybe even what some would call voluptuous. But girls like me never seemed to have any luck.

"No one's ever said that about me before," I replied.

"Well now I have," Sam answered, nuzzling me. "And I'm still wound."

He grabbed my hand and placed it on the crotch of his pants. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable, and I still did owe him a favor.

I sat up and undid his jeans. He groaned in relief as I pushed them, then his boxers off. Looking at him, I was almost glad I said I wanted to wait. His cock was huge, to be blunt about it. At east when full erect, it was thick, and I wasn't about to guess any actual measurements.

I gently pushed him on his back, and wrapped my hand around him. Pre-cum was already glistening on the head of his dick as I began to slowly stroke his shaft. He moaned, and thrust against my hand. I took the encouragement and sped up. He thrust faster, grabbing onto me, and burying his face between my breasts. I rubbed the head of his dick with my thumb, and smeared his pre-cum around. He moaned into my chest and nipped at the skin between my tits.

"Spit on your hand," he said, "it'll feel better."

I took his advice, and did just that. I went back to stroking him off, and he groaned even more.

"Goddamn that feels good," he groaned.

It was a rush watching him. I was getting off on seeing someone enjoy what I was doing to them. I stroked him faster, and kept teasing the tip of his dick, making in thrust harder. He gripped the sheets of the bed, and arched upward. I watched his body tense up as his pleasure grew.

"Mercedes…shit…I'm getting close…" he groaned. I smiled down at him.

"Want me to lick the mess clean?" I asked.

"Hell yes," he managed to gasp.

I stroked him faster, and his thrusts became more rapid.

"Sam…I bet you can make a huge mess of my hand when you cum. I bet it tastes good too," I encouraged him. He couldn't say anything by this point, only moan louder, which I swear I could've gotten off again on just his reactions.

"Oh god…Mercedes…I…I—"

He screamed loudly as he came. I felt his cum drip down my hand as I watched it spray from him. He groaned as I finished him off, writhing much like I had as he finished.

"Holy shit…" he said, relaxing and trying to catch his breath.

"You'd better watch," I said, before I started licking my hand clean.

"You have no idea how hot you are right now," he answered, watching me clean myself. It tasted better than I thought it would. It was thick and warm as I felt it trickle down my throat. I finished cleaning myself up and looked down at him.

"You taste good," I told him. He smiled.

"Probably not as good as you do," he said.

"I'd be willing to debate that," I said.

"I'm sure you would."

Sam pulled me down on the bed next to him and held me close. I nuzzled his chest and softly kissed the side of his neck. He kissed my forehead, then pulled the blankets over us.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night," he said. I nodded my head.

"I think so too," I answered, "but this is definitely the best New Year's I've ever had."

"I would agree with that," Sam said, smiling.

"I'm assuming too I can stay the night?" I said, mostly being playful.

"Of course you can," he said, "you can stay whenever you want."

"You really mean that?" I said. He nodded.

"After tonight, I don't think there's any barriers left."

"You have a point," I replied. "So…does tonight mean we're together? Or just friends with benefits?"

"Do you want a boyfriend?" Sam answered. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I would…I mean I've never had a boyfriend before, and I like the idea of being with you."

"Then I guess that means we're together," he said.

"I guess it does," I answered, followed by a yawn.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"I am. I don't even know what time it is." Sam checked his clock.

"About 2 am."

"Screw work tomorrow…" I said. Sam laughed a bit.

"If you can afford it," he answered.

"Blah…" was all the more I could manage to say.

I sighed happily, and nuzzled up to Sam.

"Worn out?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Mmmhmm," I answered, "but I feel amazing.

"Good," Sam answered.

"I'll see you in the morning Sam," I said.

"See you in the morning," he answered, and we both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

. ?fromGrid=1&sku=29898359&mcat=148204&cid=287465&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+287465-r+101323338-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+_ the link to the necklace that Sam got Mercedes. I don't usually post these kinds of references, but I had a hard time actually describing that one. So here it is!_


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up early enough to call in to work 'sick' and fell back asleep. I curled up to Sam's chest and got comfortable. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing and lulled me back to sleep in almost no time. We slept most of the day, not even bothering to really get up before 2 that afternoon. At that point, it was a mad dash competition for the bathroom. I got there first, and Sam said he would make coffee while he waited. I used the bathroom, splashed cold water on my face, decided in light of last night, borrowing his toothbrush wasn't too bad of an idea, and then came out.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I rummaged around, and ended up grabbing his shirt from last night and my underwear. I pulled it on, and walked out into the kitchen. Sam was waiting in the kitchen, wearing a pair of pajama pants, and leaning on the counter as he waited. I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist.

"I would say good morning, but as late as it is…" I said.

"I appreciate the sentiment just the same," Sam replied. He smiled down at me and kissed me gently. I kissed him back, feeling my skin tingle already.

"I don't think I should be feeling this way already," I said as we broke the kiss. He stroked my cheek, then kissed my forehead.

"I'll be in the bathroom. Mind serving up coffee?"

"Not at all," I said.

The coffee maker finished, and I served up our cups. I was still on cloud 9 from everything that has happened the night before. And the best part was, everything felt so right with Sam. Not just…well fooling around, but walking around the apartment in his shirt, waking up with him next to me, and spending our day together all seemed to just work. I was giddy, and happy, and excited, and nervous all in the same go. I was finally honest with myself, and I was finally feeling all the bottled up emotions. And it felt wonderful.

Sam came out after a few minutes. He found another shirt, and came out in that and his pajama pants. I went up to him and play pouted.

"But…Sam…I liked the view better before," I said, giving him puppy eyes. He smiled.

"Well maybe if you're good, we can revisit that," he said. I giggled and blushed a bit.

"Define good, and I'll see what I can do," I answered.

I handed him the mug I had poured for him, and he sipped at it. I started drinking my coffee too as we headed back to the living room to get comfortable. We spent the day watching tv, playing video games, and the like. Nothing too unusual for a couple of high school seniors. Oh and um, eventually we did end up in his room again. No, we didn't go that far, but it went far enough. I enjoyed it, and that was the important part, right? For being as innocent as he claimed, he was damn good at what he did. I can't claim that I didn't know how to please myself, but the difference between taking care of your own needs, and someone else having the honor was night and day.

After we both were finished, Sam lay down next to me, and pulled me close. I already decided there wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be. I felt safe and warm in his arms as I rested my head on his chest. My breathing was still trying to catch up, and my heart was still pounding in my ribcage, but I felt calm, lying next to him. I nuzzled his chest and sighed contently a he kissed my temple.

"Can I be honest?" He asked, breaking the silence after a few moments. I looked up at him.

"Of course you can," I said.

"First day of class, you scared me," he said.

"Oh gee, thanks," I said.

"No, I know, dick move on my part, but I'm glad we got to talk. My first impression was wrong, and I like the person I've gotten to know. Well, like is kind of an understatement but…"

"You've given me more of a chance than most," I said. "Usually I'm the freak that everyone laughs at."

"Maybe that's why things have worked out like they have," Sam said, "I've felt that way too. Ever since I can remember."

"But you're not a freak," I said.

"Neither are you," He answered. I smiled up at him, leaned in, and kissed him softly.

Don't get your hopes up. That wasn't our first time or anything, but it was a great moment. I don't think either of us had felt that kind of reassurance, ever. But with each other, we did. We got each other. We cared for each other. And, it was great. I loved feeling like there was someone I could identify with.

We fell asleep sometime, and when we woke, it was late. Unfortunately, I needed to get home. I could play off not having come home last night, since it was New Year's, and having been gone all day today. I needed to get home tonight, though, or else problems would start. Sam and I got dressed, and he walked me down to my car.

"See you tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"After work, like always," I replied. He smiles and kissed me quickly.

"I can't wait," he said.

"Me either," I answered, and then got into my car. I looked up at Sam before I shut the door. "Happy New Year's, Sam."

"Happy New Year's, Mercedes," he answered, and shut my car door. I turned the car over, pulled out of the parking space, and waved at him as he watched me drive away.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Spring 2001**_

By the time the next semester started, Sam and I were a 'thing' at school. Apparently there had been more gossip about the freaky goth chick, and the smart country boy than I had ever realized. People were smiling as we walked in the halls together, holding hands and enjoying each other.

Surprisingly, I liked this change. I started actually talking to people, and had no problem being openly affectionate to Sam. And he was always the sweetest. Took me a while to let him hold doors for me. Strong, independent, leave me to my own devices, thing. You know how it goes. You're so used to being a loner and ignored, you don't think of anyone doing anything nice for you.

We spent tons of time together. With my job having ended at the end of January, and not really picking up again until April, we had a lot more time together. I had all but officially moved in (much to my dad's dismay) with Sam by the end of Christmas break. He even cleared out drawer space for me, and we had 'his' and 'hers' toothbrushes. Don't ask me why I found that to be so romantic, but I did. Something cute about going into the bathroom, and there they are on the edge of the sink. I only went home long enough to placate my dad.

Dean started showing up on the weekends, when the weather got nicer. He always showed up with a case of beer, cheap frozen pizza, and goofy, random movies. We became fast friends. He was the goofy older brother I always wanted, instead of the spineless, pain in the ass little brother I got. He promised one night he'd kick anyone's ass who hurt me, and he'd kick Sam's ass double if we ever broke up. I laughed when he said that, and Sam wasn't sure what to think. I just cuddled up to him, and whispered in his ear I wasn't too worried about long term, but for tonight, we could always have some fun.

That was one thing that was…a hard spot for us. As much fun as we had together, we never got 'that' far. Ok, I'll be honest, it was more my problem than his. Oh no, no, don't take it like that. I mean, he wasn't a jerk about it, there's just a lot of nerves. For me.

Sam made me feel vulnerable. Not in a bad way, but in those intimate moments, I stopped and looked up at him, and all of a sudden, I would get nervous. Sam didn't scare me, but the closeness did. It was all so fast, or I felt it was. In a few months, I had gone from someone who walked alone in the halls, and ignored by my family, to the apple of someone's eyes. I knew Sam loved me (we had been able to cross that bridge, easily in fact), and I knew I loved him, but sometimes, being so close to someone scared me. I wasn't used to the idea of placing myself entirely in someone else's hands.

But, I think somehow, Sam understood that. I don't just mean the sappy, 'let's wait til it's right' crap, but maybe he was on a similar wavelength. We were 2 loners who found each other. Even though we were still young, we knew that we understood and cared for each other. For our age, I think we really had something good going.

The last semester of the school year flew by. Before I knew it, it was getting close to prom, which was the weekend after Sam's birthday. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to convince him to one, celebrate his birthday, and two, rent a tux for prom. He fought me the whole way. But, I won. He was getting a proper birthday cake, and we were going to be a couple of normal kids, celebrating our senior year, and becoming adults. I didn't know a lot about Sam, but I knew enough to say that he hadn't had much of a normal upbringing (neither of us did, but his was way out there). I was determined to give him a little bit of the 'normal' life he always talked about wanting.

Dean managed to come up for that whole week, and I was ecstatic. Mostly for Sam, but I really liked Dean too. And, as always, Dean managed to be up to no good. He brough a 24 pack of beer, a couple of pizzas, and I managed to get a cake. Sam fought the whole time, but we wouldn't let him argue. We were going to do this 18th birthday right.

And did we ever do it right! We split the case of beer evenly, but it didn't take long til we were all rip-roaring drunk, and having the time of our lives. We laughed and carried on, Sam's goodie two-shoes side still came out, trying to shush us when we got too loud. Oh and trying to light his birthday cake and we were all half fnuckered, that was a riot!

Sometime after 2, Dean passed out, drunk, on the couch. Sam and I stumbled back to his room, and collapsed on the bed. We would've slept all day if we'd had the chance, but were woken up by Dean screaming "son of a bitch" as he stumbled around the kitchen. He had stubbed his toe on the way to the coffee maker. We stumbled out soon after, and I managed to make my way and start a pot.

We spent the day recovering from our hangovers. It was a good day; probably one of the best I'd had in a long, long time. Up until I got a ranting phone call from my dad that is, yelling at me to come home. I knew I couldn't avoid it, so I packed up my things, and made it out to my car.

"Don't let him get to you," Dean said, "Our dad can be pretty tough. I'm sure yours means well."

"Your dad might, mine is just an ass."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Dean replied. I sighed.

"I'll try not to, but no promises," I answered.

"Hey you gotta start somewhere," Dean said, "you take care of yourself. If it gets bad you know where to go and who to call."

"I know, and I will," I said.

"Good. Can't have my geek brother losing the only girl who will at least look sideways at him," Dean teased, pulling me into a brotherly hug. I hugged him back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear ya," I said. Dean smiled as he let go.

"Now get your schmoozing done," Dean said, "I don't wanna yak."

"Screw you," I said, joking. Dean siled as he walked back in.

"See you tomorrow in class?" Sa said once Dean was inside.

"Bright and early," I said.

"Good," Sam replied, and then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he answered, "and thank you for this weekend."

"Hey it was nothing," I said, "you deserve it."

"Well thank you nonetheless," he said again and kissed my cheek. I kissed his in return.

"You're welcome," I said, "I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," he replied, and kissed me quickly before I got into my car. Once I saw him go back inside, I turned my car over, and left.


End file.
